Take Me On the Floor
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: The lights are out and I barely know you. We're going up and the place is slowing down, I knew you'd come around. TxG Oneshot, Songfic. Rated “T” for suggestive themes.


**Take Me On the Floor**

_**Summary:**_** The lights are out and I barely know you. We're going up and the place is slowing down, I knew you'd come around. TxG Oneshot, Songfic. Rated "T" for suggestive themes.**

_**Song:**_ **Take Me On the Floor by The Veronicas. **

**A/N: I left out some of the lyrics to this song because I didn't wanna make it too long.**

_It was just another school party. _That's what Gabriella Montez thought. Not until Troy Bolton walked past her. She didn't know that Troy Bolton was coming. She had no idea. She barely knew him. You might have thought that Troy knew Gabriella pretty well and they were probably friend. The truth was, they barely talked. They barely knew each other even when the two had friends that were friends with each other's friends.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

He knew. He knew that she was coming. It was one of the reasons why he came. He had been noticing her. Well, everybody noticed Gabriella. How could you not? She was one of the hottest girls to attend East High. But they barely talked. He just stood there checking her out while guys kept asking her out. But tonight everything was different. He felt something that he had never felt before… a strong desire of _lust_. He wanted her to himself.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?_

Gabriella put down her drink on the bar table as she walked onto to the dance floor, hoping Troy Bolton would walk up next to her.

Troy noticed that Gabriella had moved from standing and onto dancing the dance floor. She was a dancer. She took dance at school and danced at all the musicals. But tonight, she danced differently.

She glanced at Troy. His breathtaking blue eyes were killing her. His muscles you could recognize clearly from his black T-shirt just left her wanting more of him. Just as she wanted, he came down onto the dance floor, moving slowly next to her… giving her his famous wink.

She smirked back as she moved closer to him, he placed his hands on her shoulders, moving them down sensually, making her close her eyes pleasurably.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

Gabriella couldn't take his touch anymore, she wanted Troy more than she could bare it. She was dying for him to make a move. But he didn't… he just kept moving his hands up and down her arms. She couldn't stand any of this any longer, the brunette danced slowly but up to beat… swaying her hips as Troy just watched from behind. She just gave him a smirk and started to reach her hands out just to meet his hands on hers. She grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist as she started to sway her hips in a circular pleasurable movement against his pelvis.

His mind went blank… it took him a few seconds to realize that Gabriella was _grinding_ him. The level of lust in his blue eyes just increased. He just couldn't bare it. His strong desire of lust was driving him crazy. He had always liked Gabriella… but never had he liked her like tonight.

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

Troy moved his hands down from her waist to the hem of her black miniskirt. Gabriella was still grinding to the music, up and down, left to right… above his upper thigh. He was enjoying the pleasure. But Troy wanted more. He wanted more than just grinding he wanted to at least kiss those glossy lips.

_I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl_

But not just any girl… he wanted to kiss Gabriella Montez.

What was wrong with her? Gabriella wanted more than just dancing on him. She wanted to attach those delicious lips onto her own glossy lips. She had been wanting him more than ever before. She had always had a crush on him. But tonight, she felt a different desire. She felt like as if without his killing touch, she would suffocate and the music would stifle her in the next second. She wondered if it was because of the amount of alcohol she had consumed, sadly to find… it wasn't. It was him. Just Troy. Just Troy made her felt something she had never felt before. She was so hypnotized by her own desire. He was like chocolate. So delicious and unbearable. It was far too hard to tolerate. She wanted to kiss a boy. Not just any boy… she wanted to kiss Troy Bolton.

_I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ... _

He wanted to kiss a girl and she wanted to kiss a boy. And both was wanting not just anybody. But they wanted to kiss each other.

_I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)_Gabriella moved to the beat a little bit more. Before Troy pinned her to the wall a wall.

_dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)_

The music continued. But her dancing stopped. Her dancing was stopped by Troy. He pinned her to the wall of the room… he couldn't bare the desire and lust hiding inside his blue eyes. And Gabriella could read that just well enough when brown met blue. Their eyes meeting just made the two realize how much they wanted each other.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch _

He moved his hands to her cheeks, caressing them gently. Troy felt something more than lust looking into her eyes. She was beautiful. She wasn't just hot. She wasn't just sexy. She was beautiful.

Troy's touch just killed her again. His hands… his hands that she always wanted to intertwine her own fingers together with. Gabriella had never wanted something as much as she wanted his touch… as much as she wanted his kiss. Words could not describe how much his touch stifled her petite figure.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

Troy couldn't just stand touching her. He moved in closer as their lips became millimeters apart. She snaked her hands around his neck as she pushed his head closer to her and attached his lips onto hers.

His lips felt like a heaven that she had never been to.

Her breath tasted like alcohol that he had not consumed

tonight. The feeling was even harder to bare. Harder than his touch…. harder than her beauty.

It was even harder to pull away… hard to detach their lips from each other.

A mixture of lust and sparks were filled in the kiss. They were like a drug to each other, like the weed that you just needed to smoke, so narcotic that it had reached the maximum level of lust. Pulling away from the breathtaking kiss, Gabriella pulled him into an empty bedroom of the house the party was held in, she finally broke the silence between them of the night.

"Take me on the floor… now."

She decided she could try something new… something other than the bed.

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop _

**A/N: Here's a lust filled Troyella for ya! And yes, I did leave out lyrics. This story is different from the other ones I have wrote. I liked it overall but I wasn't a big fan of the ending. What did you think? This is my second songfic that I have written also. My first one was called "Girl In the Mirror". You are welcome to check that one out and leave a review. This song is called Take Me On the floor and it is by The Veronicas. I will put up a link on my profile for you guys to listen to it. It is a really good song. I wanted to try something different so instead of doing a more laid-back oneshot, I did a more I guess you can say… dramatic/intense oneshot. And this only has one sentence of dialogue in it so I don't know if you guys thought it was boring? Please leave a review. I really wanna know how I did! And thanks for all the reviews on my last oneshot. Your reviews were amazing! Please review on this one too!**

**Natalie.**

**And special shout out to HudgensHomie09 and dessertluver7... Thanks for the awesome reviews on my stories! They are so awesome!!! :D**


End file.
